thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Questions Answered
WorkJuice Players Marc Evan Jackson and Paul F. Tompkins host a series of special episodes in which they answer fan questions. Episode 137 Audio *"Fan Questions Answered! #1" on Nerdist Questions *Is each episode performed just once? *What do WorkJuice Players do with the fan art they receive? *What would it cost to be a WorkJuice Player for a day? *Will there be another musical episode? *Will Colonel Tick-Tock ever visit Mars? *What is your dream cover version of a Thrilling Adventure Hour theme song? *How long have Paul F. Tompkins and Paget Brewster known each other? How did they meet? *Will there every be a baby Doyle? *How did Dave Henderson and Donna Henderson meet? *Will complete shows - with commercials - ever be released? Continuity *This episode was released on October 7, 2013. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Distrustified. *The next episode is Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Nazis Fall on Yancy Street. Episode 142 Audio *"Fan Questions Answered! #2" on Nerdist Questions *How can I become involved with The Thrilling Adventure Hour? Are there auditions? *What happens to the printed scripts after each show? *What goes on at the supposedly notorious Thrilling Adventure Hour parties (with drinks involved)? *Was Tales From the Black Lagoon ever performed live? Why was it recorded in a studio rather than in front of an audience? Will there be more Tales From the Black Lagoon? *When was it realized that Sadie Doyle reciting lists of things was the greatest thing ever? *Are there recordings from any of the M Bar shows? If so, will they ever be released? *Are there any plans to show the Patriot Brand Cigarettes and WorkJuice Coffee commercials with podcast listeners? *When there are two shows, how difficult is it to choose which one to release on the podcast? *Did the original Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars movie script tie up all loose ends, or was it more open-ended like the story is now? *Which segment of The Thrilling Adventure Hour would best fit a 1-hour television time slot? *Why are bees a recurring theme in the Thrilling Adventure Hour universe, particularly in Beyond Belief and Colonel Tick-Tock? *Since the Red Plains Rider was raised by Martians, is she under onus to them? *Will we ever hear Mercury talk again? *Will Phillip Fathom get his own spinoff a la Cactoid Jim? *Which is easier to write - Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars or Beyond Belief ? *Have Frank or Sadie Doyle ever been sober since they met each other? *Will we ever see Captain Laserbeam as his alter ego? *Where are the musicians for each show found? Continuity *This episode was released on November 11, 2013. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Natal Attraction. *The next episode is A Halloween Beyond Belief. Episode 151 Audio *"Fan Questions Answered! #3" on Nerdist Questions *What are good episodes to use when introducing friends to The Thrilling Adventure Hour? *What is your favorite thing about working with your co-star? (Mark Gagliardi for Marc Evan Jackson, Paget Brewster for Paul F. Tompkins) *What one thing have you learned most about acting from your years in The Thrilling Adventure Hour? *Have any WorkJuice Players audtioned for roles that they wanted but did not get? *How did the writing and improvising process work on the Superego crossover War of Two Worlds episodes? Would you crossover with any other podcast in the future? *How did you like (or not like) the comic versions of yourselves in the Original Graphic Novel? *If you could have one superpower, what would it be? *What are the origins of Jib Janeen, the Jupiter Spy's voice? *What are the story origins of Jib Janeen? Continuity *This episode was released on February 3, 2014. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Free Kicks. *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Moonfaker. Episode 158 Audio *"Fan Questions Answered! #4" on Nerdist Questions *What is the story behind Sadie Parker Knickerhouse Doyle's name? Where did the Knickerhouse come from (and what happened to it)? *Why was Dorothy Parker picked to be "the dumb one" in the Algonquin Four? *What is the role of the director? What is it that Aaron Ginsburg does? *Do cast members bow when they exit the stage? Does this correspond with the applause breaks that are heard on the podcasts? *Was the name "Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer" at all influenced by the Trader Joe's circular, also named "Fearless Flyer"? *How far ahead of time do cast members receive the scripts? *What's your favorite version of the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars theme? Was it Paul F. Tompkins ' intention to get Marc Evan Jackson to laugh during the theme from The Thing From This Same Planet!? *Did the pre-podcast episodes of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars address the original creation on onus? Continuity *This episode was released on March 24, 2014. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - La Venganza de Los Bandititos. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - The Heart is a Lonely Haunter. Episode 168 Audio *"Fan Questions Answered! #5" on Nerdist Questions *What segments failed to migrate to Largo from M Bar? *If you could go on a TV show as your character, what show would you choose? *What's it like working with famous actors? *Might we see Frank and Sadie Doyle on Mars? *What's the most cringe-worthy flub that's happened on stage during a show? *Is it ever difficult to get through a segment that is emotional or upsetting? *If you had to miss a show but the Bens let you pick a WorkJuice Player to be your stand in, who would be your choice for Sparks, Frank Doyle, and the King of Coffee? Continuity *This episode was released on June 2, 2014. *The prior episode is Beyond Belief - Prelude to a Fish. *The next episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Poetry Commotion. Category:Incomplete Category:Special episodes Category:Segments by type Category:June 2014 Segments Category:March 2014 segments Category:Studio episodes Category:February 2014 segments Category:November 2013 segments